With the ever increasing quantity of products and services being offered to consumers, substantial interest has been given to promotional display systems for advertising such products and services. In this regard, a wide variety of advertising displays and promotional literature has been created and distributed to consumers. However, due to the deluge of material to which average consumers are constantly exposed, greater emphasis has been placed upon developing eye-catching, visual displays and promotional material which will receive consumer attention.
Although various novelty products and printed displays have been created in an attempt to satisfy this demand, these prior art products have failed to provide the desired interest generating result with production costs which advertisers are capable of justifying. In attempting to generate a unique advertising display, some prior art products have employed complex folding systems which produce a three-dimensional display when unfolded or opened. However, in spite of the unique visual appearance generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of assembly of these systems has prevented such prior art systems from becoming popular.
Other prior art displays have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of the display. However, these prior art attempts have also failed to generate the interest being sought, largely due to an inability to physically involve the consumer in the promotion or display.
In addition, other products, such as greeting cards, have attempted to generate consumer interest. However, consumer involvement in the card display has not been achieved.
Furthermore, consumers have long sought to obtain a unique display system which the consumer could adapt by mounting pictures, cards, or the like on uniquely constructed support panels. However, no such system exists in the prior art.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multi-panel display product which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, interest-generating display and/or holding member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-panel display product having the characteristic features described above, which enables the consumer to physically control the presentation of the display in a unique, hands-on manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-panel display product having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of mass production and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-panel display product having the characteristic features described above, which provides a unique, eye-catching, exciting and surprising display which is produced in response to action by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-panel display product having the characteristic features described above, which the consumer can adapt for personal use and display of personal photographs, cards, pictures and the like.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.